


Sorry is not enough...

by Ilyasviel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Sometimes a word can't contain all the feelings you need to express, all the meaning you want to show. Sometimes Sorry is not enough but is the only word you have. Joker needs to say it, he needs to ask Shepard her forgiveness for being the reason she died. He needs... her.Part of the MEFFW Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Forgiveness





	Sorry is not enough...

**Author's Note:**

> My first try on a Drabble :P 
> 
> I love this pair, but never had written about them as a romantic pair! I need to change that >_<
> 
> Hope you like it, let me know if you find any attack to English grammar hahaha is not my language and even doing my best, I always left something to remember me about it >_< point them to me and I'll correct them. 
> 
> Comments are more than welcome!! <3

Shepard sits on her bed, pad on hand, reading about what has happened the last two years. She still can’t believe it, but Joker and Tali’s words have helped her to end her doubts. She has been away from everyone she knew and loved for two years. Two fucking years! All the galaxy thinks she is dead.

She launches the pad against the wall at the same time that her door beeps. The blue orb of the AI installed on the ship talked before she can stand from the bed. “Mister Moreau is outside the door, Commander.”

With a sigh, Shepard leaves the bed and moves to the door. “Let him in, EDI. Log me out. I’ll call you if I need anything.”

“Understood, Commander. Login you out.”

The door opens then, and an almost too drunk to walk Joker waves to her with his hat. “Hey there.”

“Have you been ransacking the bar, Joker?” She steps aside, welcoming him inside and closing the door behind them. When he walks into the lounge area, she moves to help him to go down the stairs. Between his legs and the alcohol, he was risking breaking his neck. For once, he didn’t push her aside, on the contrary, his arm grabs her waist and remains there all the way to the couches. Helping him to sit, she let her body fall beside him, turning to face him.

His hat had dropped to the ground while they move, and he is sporting longer hair than she remembers. Blue eyes half clouded by the alcohol, and something else she didn’t can’t identify. After a minute since they have sat, Joker rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, taking a deep breath. She touches his arm softly, “Jeff, what’s the matter?”

With a movement that surprised both of them, he launches himself against her, hugging her and hiding his face on her neck. “I wanted to talk to you since you waked up, but I’m a fucking coward, Jane. I had to end with half the stash of whiskey to get the courage to come here and see you again.” She can’t understand what’s happening but returns the hug gladly. His breathing makes her skin react, goose bumps showing on it across her body. He was so close that she can feel his beard tickling her neck. “I came here to tell you that I’m sorry, Shep. I’m sorry for being the idiot who got you killed. I’m sorry for being the reason you lost everything you worked so hard. I spent the last two years kicking myself because the world lost you and got the creepy pilot instead. I know sorry is not enough, but--”.

Shepard pushes him away, but only enough to give her the chance to look directly into his eyes. “Stop the nonsense, Jeff.” She moves her hand to cup his face. “First of all, you were doing your job, keeping the other ship centred on the Normandy instead of the savepots, saving the rest of the crew. Second, you are the better pilot the Alliance have, probably one of the best on the Citadel space, shame on them for not seeing it. Talking about courage and losing things, let me tell you something.” Her thumb caressed his cheekbone. “I saved the most important person that day, Jeff. I will give my life for you every day.”

His eyes fixed on hers, hands trembling slightly on her back. “Don’t, Jane. Don’t you dare to die on my watch again.” He closes his eyes, lowering his head and leaning even more on her touch. “I don’t deserve it. You make this stupid universe bearable, Jane. I--I’m just passing by.”

Capturing his face between her hands, he forces him to raise it, waiting until he opens his eyes. “You make my universe glorious, you stupid man.” she moves slightly closer to him, eyes darting between his eyes and his lips. “Do you know what’s the last thing I thought when the explosion throw me into space? That you were safe, you will live, and I was happy with it. And the last thought I remember? That I will die without having done the only thing I dreamed of since I put my foot on the Normandy.” His eyes are opening in surprise, but he didn’t move away, and so she closes the distance, lips ghosting over his, a mere inch of distance between them. “But now, now I have the chance to do it.” And she kisses him.

He didn’t react at first, but after some heartbeats, he joins the kiss. Plump lips, soft and fuller than she ever imagined. His beard tickles, but she didn’t relent. She dreamed of it for months and died thinking that she will never have the chance to taste it. She plans to enjoy it, enjoy him, to the max.

His hands move to her nape and her lower back, pressing her against the couch until she lays on her back and he is over her. Stopping to catch their breaths, he pushes himself up to look into her eyes. “I must be dreaming.”

Her right hand founds his neck, caressing the base of his skull with her fingertips. “No, you’re not. I’ve been in love with you since-- well, almost since I put my eyes on you. I know these years had been hard on you, and that I am the one to blame, but-- can you love me back?”

The pleading in her voice almost destroys him, and he has to lean on her forehead for a second. “Do you had to ask?”

And he kissed her then, with passion and devotion, until the word Sorry has been erased from their minds, forgiveness and love replacing every thought. She is back, and at last, she feels at home.


End file.
